FFIX: Tower of Terror 3
by Bankotsubo
Summary: Another trio of Halloween tales. In "Whale to Go" Zidane is sent off to sea to help Regent Cid find a monstrous whale. In "Dagger Time" an accident with the Stop spell makes trouble for Dagger. And in "Epitaph You Later" Alexandria Castle is visited by a
1. FFIX: Whale to Go

DISCLAIMER: FFIX and all its related characters, including Vivi Ornitier, are the property of Squaresoft.  
  
  
FFIX: Tower of Terror III  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - EVENING  
  
ZIDANE AND DAGGER both walk out onto the balcony.  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, why have you brought me up here?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"You know why, Dagger. We're gonna hear another trio of scary stories."  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh Zidane, do we have to?! I'm bored of Halloween!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Bored of Halloween?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Yeah! B-O-R-E-D of H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Why?"  
  
DAGGER  
(Sigh)  
"Nevermind. Just hurry up and tell the story so we can go back inside."  
  
ZIDANE  
(Upset)  
"Okay... Well, I want to begin the night with a story entitled 'Whale to Go.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
FFIX: Whale to Go  
  
EXT. LINDBLUM - MORNING  
  
ZIDANE, DAGGER AND REGENT CID are all standing down on the Lindblum Harbour. The Blue Narciss is docked in at the pier.  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, don't go! I beg of you!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Aw, I appreciate your concern, Dagger. But I have to go."  
  
DAGGER  
"No, you don't!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, I do! Regent Cid'll throw me in prison otherwise."  
  
CID  
"I will, you know?"  
  
DAGGER  
"But you could get killed!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Ha, I'll be fine! I won't let some giant whale zombie get the better of me!"  
  
CID  
"Do not fear, Garnet. We will not let Zidane come to any harm. We simply need him to help kill the evil whale zombie."  
  
DAGGER  
"But-"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Interrupting)  
"Dagger, don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it."  
  
DAGGER  
"Promise me that you won't die."  
  
ZIDANE  
"I can't do that!"  
  
CID  
"He can't, you know?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Promise me!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Alright. I promise I won't die."  
  
DAGGER  
"Thank you!"  
  
They hug.  
  
CID  
"Well, we should get on-board now. Come Zidane."  
  
They both board the boat. It then sails off into the distance.  
  
DAGGER  
"Goodbye! Don't come back!"  
  
She turns around.  
  
DAGGER  
"Come on, lover. We can go back to my place now."  
  
KUJA walks out into the open.  
  
KUJA  
"Hahahaha, you know I do love it when you play dirty, Garnet."  
  
DAGGER  
"I know you do."  
  
They both walk off.  
  
EXT. BLUE NARCISS - DAY  
  
Zidane, Cid, MINISTER ARTANIA AND BLANK are all on-board the bridge.  
  
ZIDANE  
"So how exactly are we gonna find the whale zombie?"  
  
CID  
"Quite simply, Zidane. The whale zombie has been sighted near the Ice Continent. We shall go there and fish it out."  
  
ZIDANE  
"...Fish it out?"  
  
ARTANIA  
"Regent Cid, look over there!"  
  
CID  
"What in the name of God?!"  
  
A WHALE ZOMBIE has surfaced above the sea.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Holy crap! Is that our whale?!  
  
CID  
"Yes. That's our whale. That's Moby Dyke."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Don't you mean Moby Dick?"  
  
CID  
"Shh! You want to get sued, boy?!"  
  
BLANK  
"Captain, what should we do?"  
  
CID  
"Destroy it!"  
  
He feels his own muscles.  
  
CID  
"Mmm, that's got a nice feel to it."  
  
The boat sails towards the whale.  
  
CID  
(To Zidane)  
"Alright. When we get close enough, I want you to throw this harpoon as hard as you can into the whale's body, understand?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I understand."  
  
CID  
"Do not mess up here, boy! You have to get a direct hit, alright?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Okay, okay! I get it!"  
  
CID  
"Good. Because we've only got one harpoon. And I don't know what we'll do if it misses."  
  
BLACK  
"Captain, we're gettin' closer! If you've got a plan, then now might be the best time to use it!"  
  
CID  
"Stand guard... and FIRE!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Here goes nothing!"  
  
Zidane throws the harpoon at the whale. It completely misses and lands in the sea. The whale zombie swallows it up.  
  
CID  
"Dammit! You missed! You bloody idiot!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Whoa, I'm sorry okay!"  
  
CID  
"We cannot let that awful creature live. We must destroy it somehow."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Are you sure we don't have anymore harpoons?"  
  
CID  
"No. There's only one way we can do this now. We have to get back our original harpoon."  
  
ZIDANE  
"B-But the whale swallowed it!"  
  
CID  
"Then we'll just have to go inside him and retrieve it."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Go inside him?! Are you nuts?!"  
  
CID  
"It's your fault we lost the harpoon in the first place! You must take responsibility for your actions!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"No way, dude! I'm not goin' inside the damn whale!"  
  
CID  
"I'm afraid you have no other option. Blank, I want you to get the boat as close as you can to the whale."  
  
BLANK  
"Y-Yes sir, Captain."  
  
The boat sails towards the whale. The whale opens its mouth and prepares to swallow the boat.  
  
CID  
"Excellent! It's taking the bait!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Taking the bait?! We're all gonna die!"  
  
The whale zombie swallows the boat.  
  
INT. WHALE ZOMBIE'S MOUTH - DAY  
  
The boat is stuck between the whale's teeth.  
  
BLANK  
"Captain, we're-we're stuck!"  
  
CID  
"It doesn't matter. Look over there. Between the molar teeth."  
  
They all look over and see their harpoon stuck between the whale's teeth.  
  
ZIDANE  
"The harpoon!"  
  
CID  
"You know what to do, boy."  
  
Zidane stares blankly for a while.  
  
CID  
"Retrieve the spear, dammit!"  
  
Zidane walks off.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Aw, I knew we shoulda brought Freya along aswell."  
  
He jumps off the boat and walks across the whale's slippery tongue. He reaches the harpoon and tries to pull it out from between the teeth.  
  
ZIDANE  
(Shouting)  
"Cid, I can't get it out!"  
  
CID  
"You sick... Oh, oh, I mean, hold on a second."  
  
He turns to Blank.  
  
CID  
"Blank, my good man. Go and help him."  
  
BLANK  
"M-Me...?"  
  
CID  
"Do you see any other person named Blank on this ship?!"  
  
BLANK  
"Yeah. There's Blank the Engineer who's workin' in the steam room."  
  
A scruffy looking engineer walks onto the deck.  
  
ENGINEER  
"Did you call me, Captain?"  
  
CID  
"No Blank. I was talking to the other Blank. The one who pilots the ship."  
  
ENGINEER  
"Oh, okay. Hey Blank, you wanna go fer a beer later, mate?"  
  
BLANK  
"Sure thing, Blank. I think we'll need one after this anyway."  
  
ENGINEER  
"Okay, I'll see ya later, mate. I'll just go and check me coal supply."  
  
He leaves.  
  
BLANK  
"Oh, you were sayin', Captain?"  
  
CID  
"Yes. I want you to go and help Zidane pull out that harpoon. Now hop to it!"  
  
Blank jumps off the boat and goes over to Zidane.  
  
BLANK  
"How's it goin', Zidane?"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Struggling)  
"Damn... harpoon... it's stuck real tight...!"  
  
BLANK  
"Lemme help."  
  
Blank grabs onto Zidane and they both try to pull the harpoon out.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Almost... got it...!"  
  
BLANK  
"Urgh... come on! Come on!"  
  
They eventually manage to free the spear. They both fall down.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey, we got it!"  
  
BLANK  
"Hurray!"  
  
EXT. BLUE NARCISS - DAY  
  
Zidane and Blank are both back on the bridge with Regent Cid.  
  
CID  
"Well done, boys. Now we can kill this goddamn creature and get the hell out of here."  
  
ZIDANE  
"How're we gonna kill it though?"  
  
CID  
"I don't know. Let me think first."  
  
Suddenly, the whale's mouth opens and some water flows in. It's force pushes the boat out from between the whale's teeth. The boat flows down the whale's throat.  
  
INT. WHALE'S STOMACH - DAY  
  
The boat is heading down towards the stomach acids.  
  
ZIDANE  
"OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod! We're all gonna die!"  
  
CID  
"Calm down, boy!"  
  
He slaps Zidane.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Thank you, Cid. Now, where was I? Oh yeah... we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!"  
  
BLANK  
"Don't worry, Zidane. We've both led long full lives, right?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right, Blank."  
  
CID  
"Will you two shut up?! We're not going to die! We're going to live!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right, Cid. I promised Dagger that I wouldn't die, and I won't. I have to get back to her. I can't break my promise."  
  
CID  
"That's the spirit, boy!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"So how're we gonna get out of here in one piece?"  
  
CID  
"I suppose we could slice our way out using the harpoon."  
  
ZIDANE  
"But how?! We're no where near the stomach walls!"  
  
CID  
"...We really are screwed, aren't we?"  
  
ARTANIA  
"Regent Cid, may I make a suggestion?"  
  
CID  
"You may."  
  
ARTANIA  
"Our engineer suffers from indigestion, does he not?"  
  
CID  
"That is correct. But how is that going to help us?"  
  
ARTANIA  
"Moby Dic-uh, Dyke also happens to be a whale zombie, am I right?"  
  
CID  
"You never cease to amaze me, Artania. Now get to the damn point before we become digested."  
  
ARTANIA  
"We can get out of here, Regent. All we need are indigestion tablets."  
  
CID  
"Huh?"  
  
EXT. WORLD MAP - DAY  
  
The whale zombie floats up to the surface. It vomits (which causes the Blue Narciss to spew out from its mouth) and then rolls over and dies.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Woo hoo! We did it!"  
  
CID  
"You mean I did it?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Uh, yeah, you did it."  
  
CID  
"Who'd have thought that by giving the whale zombie a 'healing item' such as an indigestion tablet would kill it and save us all at the same time!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, we rule. Anyway, I'm hungry for some home cooked fish now. Can we go home?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. FFIX: Dagger Time

  
  
  
  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - EVENING  
  
Zidane and Dagger are still out on the balcony.  
  
ZIDANE  
"And then they all went back to Lindblum as hero's. The end."  
  
DAGGER  
"Well, there you have it. Further proof that this whole Halloween special nonsense is going down the drain."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey, don't be so mean and moody, Dagger! Maybe that first story wasn't so good, but I bet you'll be scared as hell after this next one!"  
  
DAGGER  
(Yawn)  
"Okay, go ahead."  
  
VIVI walks out onto the balcony.  
  
VIVI  
"Hey guys. What the heck are you doing up here?! You're missing out on the Halloween party downstairs. We're having a great time!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane! Hurry up and tell the next story!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Alright, don't rush me! Ahem, anyway, my next tale is called 'Dagger Time.'  
  
Dagger sighs.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
FFIX: Dagger Time  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA PLATEAU - DAY  
  
ZIDANE, VIVI, DAGGER AND STEINER are all walking through the countryside.  
  
DAGGER  
"Phew! Now that was some battle!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, I never thought we'd get away from that Malboro in one piece!"  
  
STEINER  
"Ha! I didn't have any doubt in my mind at all! I knew we could destroy it!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, right! You were cryin' like a little baby through the entire event!"  
  
STEINER  
"Silence! Do not belittle me in front of Her Highness!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Uh-oh... I think we've got some more trouble up ahead."  
  
They can see a pair of MISTODON'S heading their way.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Damn! Uh, listen... Alexandria is not too far away. Let's make a run for it and hide in the castle."  
  
STEINER  
"Hmph! I have never ran away from a battle in my whole life! I do not intend to start now!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Gee, you a cold man, Rusty."  
  
STEINER  
"Do not fear, Princess. I shall stand and fight for your honour."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey, I wanna stand and fight for your honour too! C'mon Rusty, let's teach those monsters a lesson!"  
  
They both run off towards the Mistodons.  
  
DAGGER  
(To Vivi)  
"Why do they always have to play hero all the time? Don't they think that we couldn't handle a couple of monsters like that for ourselves?"  
  
VIVI  
"T-They just want to look after you, Princess. Y-You should be grateful."  
  
DAGGER  
"Hmm, I'm gonna help them!"  
  
VIVI  
"W-What?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"I'm gonna show them how well I can defend myself!"  
  
VIVI  
"Princess, no!"  
  
She runs over to Zidane and Steiner, who are both fighting the Mistodons.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Go for the head, Steiner! Make sure they don't use their sleep spells!"  
  
STEINER  
"I know how to handle them, Zidane!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Don't worry, guys! I'm here to help!"  
  
STEINER  
"Princess, no! It is too dangerous for you here! Go back and wait with Master Vivi!"  
  
DAGGER  
"No way! I'll show you what a princess can do when she puts her mind to it!"  
  
She fires herself up and casts the Stop spell. However, rather than just stopping the enemy, she puts a stop to everything. The whole world, sans Dagger, is frozen in time.  
  
DAGGER  
"What the?!"  
  
She looks around. Zidane and Steiner are frozen. Vivi has been frozen. The birds in the sky have frozen. Even the clouds have frozen.  
  
DAGGER  
"W-What happened? What've I done?"  
  
She tries to shake some sense into Zidane.  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane! Zidane, are you okay?!"  
  
She moves onto Steiner.  
  
DAGGER  
"Steiner! Steiner, say something!"  
  
She walks back over to Vivi.  
  
DAGGER  
"Vivi, something weird just happened. I-"  
  
She notices that Vivi is frozen too.  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh no! Not you aswell, Vivi!"  
  
She sits down on the grass.  
  
DAGGER  
(To herself)  
"Everything seems to have been frozen in time... But how? I cast the Stop spell same as usual... Why did it freeze everything?"  
  
She gets up off the grass.  
  
DAGGER  
"Well, I guess the only way to reverse the process would be to cast the spell again... I'll give it a try and hope for the best..."  
  
She fires herself up and casts the Stop spell again. Everything resumes back to normal.  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh, wow! Alright!"  
  
STEINER  
(Turns around)  
"That's a good princess. You do as you're told now, you hear?"  
  
Zidane and Steiner both kill the Mistodons.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Woo hoo! We won, Rusty! We're the best!"  
  
DAGGER  
"..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey, are you alright, Dagger? You look kinda freaked out."  
  
DAGGER  
"...You guys are not gonna believe what just happened."  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Steiner are all sitting at the dinning room table.  
  
ZIDANE  
"No way!"  
  
STEINER  
"Impossible!"  
  
VIVI  
"Amazing!"  
  
DAGGER  
"No, its true. The whole world went to a stand still. It was like something out of some kind of cheap horror story."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Do you honestly expect us to believe that WE and everything else on this planet became frozen in time?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Zidane. You were all frozen, I swear!"  
  
STEINER  
"I believe you, Princess."  
  
DAGGER  
"You do?"  
  
STEINER  
"Actually, I'm required to say that. I don't believe a word of it... Please don't punish me."  
  
DAGGER  
"I'm not going to punish you just for speaking your mind, Steiner."  
  
She pauses.  
  
DAGGER  
"Go to your room."  
  
STEINER  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
He leaves.  
  
ZIDANE  
(To Dagger)  
"If we all froze, then how come you didn't?"  
  
DAGGER  
"I think it may have been because I was the person who actually cast the spell."  
  
VIVI  
"If my grandpa was still alive, then I bet he'd know something about this. Pity he's dead."  
  
ZIDANE  
"This is all complete BS. I'm going to bed."  
  
DAGGER  
"No Zidane! Everything DID freeze!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Alright, prove it. Cast the Stop spell again and see what happens."  
  
DAGGER  
"I can't do that! What if you all stop again?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Then I'll believe you about the frozen in time stuff."  
  
DAGGER  
"But if you're frozen then you won't remember anything about it!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"How'd you know?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"You didn't remember the last time, remember?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I don't remember! That's why I want you to cast it again!"  
  
DAGGER  
"But how will that help?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Look, are you gonna cast the damn spell or not?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Alright, alright! I'll cast it! Stay alert!"  
  
She casts the spell but nothing happens.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Ha! See?! Nothin'!"  
  
DAGGER  
"But..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"There. Now stop going on about us being frozen in time. It's startin' to get boring."  
  
INT. GARNET'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Zidane and Dagger are both in bed. Zidane is asleep.  
  
DAGGER  
(To herself)  
"I just don't get it. How come time didn't stop the second time? Hmm, maybe Zidane was right. Maybe I imagined the whole thing... Oh well, I suppose I should just try to forget it about it for now."  
  
She tries to get comfortable in bed.  
  
DAGGER  
"Uh, I can't get to sleep!"  
  
She casts the Sleep spell on herself.  
  
DAGGER  
(Sleepy)  
"Ahh... G'night Gaia..."  
  
She falls asleep.  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - NEXT MORNING  
  
Zidane and Vivi are sitting at the table. QUINA is giving them their breakfast.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Mmm, thank you, Quina! I'm starvin' today!"  
  
QUINA  
"Where Princess? She not up yet?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, God! I sure hope she isn't still sulkin' about yesterday!"  
  
QUINA  
"Yesterday?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, get this: she thinks that she can stop time! Can you believe that?!"  
  
Quina drops his breakfast tray.  
  
QUINA  
"W-What?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey! That's my breakfast you just dropped all over the floor! Get me another tray!"  
  
Dagger enters the room.  
  
DAGGER  
"Good morning, everyone."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Are you listening to me, Quina?! Get me another tray, goddammit!"  
  
QUINA  
"Princess, Zidane say you stop time yesterday. Is true?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Um... I was trying to forget all about that, but if you're interested then I don't mind talking about it again."  
  
ZIDANE  
(To Quina)  
"No! You get my breakfast first!"  
  
QUINA  
"Princess, you come with me to kitchen. We talk there."  
  
INT. KITCHEN - MORNING  
  
Quina and Dagger are in the kitchen talking. Quina is preparing another tray of breakfast for Zidane.  
  
DAGGER  
"And then everything just stopped. Well, what do you think?"  
  
QUINA  
"I hear about such thing happen to old friend."  
  
DAGGER  
"Really?"  
  
QUINA  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
DAGGER  
"What happened to this friend?"  
  
QUINA  
"He die."  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh. So we couldn't go visit him and ask him about the time problem then?"  
  
QUINA  
"Not unless you want talk to his corpse."  
  
DAGGER  
"That probably wouldn't help."  
  
QUINA  
"But while friend was alive he tell me about time freeze. He say he use Stop spell once and whole planet come to stand still. Birds in sky froze, clouds froze, water froze, wind froze, everything froze."  
  
DAGGER  
"What did he do?"  
  
QUINA  
"He unfreeze time again. He never use Stop spell ever again either. He too afraid just in case something bad happen."  
  
DAGGER  
"The Stop spell is only supposed to freeze the enemy that you target. It isn't supposed to freeze the entire planet. I should try to talk to a magic expert. Maybe Eiko would be able to help me."  
  
QUINA  
"You no get any luck there. Eiko dead. Remember?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh yeah... Then it looks like I'll have to figure out this mystery myself."  
  
QUINA  
"You should no try anything at all. You may get into trouble."  
  
DAGGER  
"I can't just do nothing! What if we're fighting an important battle and the Stop spell goes mental again? It could ruin our chance for survival somehow."  
  
QUINA  
"I do not think that very likely. Enemy would stop, after all. You in no danger if enemy unable to move."  
  
DAGGER  
"Still. I would like to get to the bottom of this..."  
  
ZIDANE (O.S)  
"Dagger! Dagger, where the hell are you?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Huh?"  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - MORNING  
  
Dagger and Quina both walk into the dinning room. Zidane is panicking around the table.  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, whatever is the matter?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Outside... look... now...!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Outside? Why?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Just look, dammit!"  
  
Vivi runs in.  
  
VIVI  
"It-Its here!"  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - MORNING  
  
Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Quina walk outside. Steiner and BEATRIX are both there.  
  
STEINER  
"Princess, you should get back inside."  
  
DAGGER  
"What? Why?"  
  
She looks up into the sky and sees a meteor fast approaching the planet.  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh my goodness! A meteorite!"  
  
VIVI  
"It-It just appeared from out of nowhere! Its gonna collide with the planet for sure! We're all going to die!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"This is the last chance I'm ever gonna have to say this... But Dagger, I love you."  
  
DAGGER  
"Don't be stupid! We're not going to die! We can stop the meteor!"  
  
STEINER  
"We are not technically advanced enough to stop it! This isn't Final Fantasy VII, you know?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"No! I can stop the meteor! I'll just use my Stop spell!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, not this again! Dagger, will you quit it?! I don't want to spend our last few minutes on earth in another heated in-depth argument!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Trust me! I can do this!"  
  
She fires herself up and casts a Stop spell at the meteor. The whole world freezes once more.  
  
DAGGER  
"Yay! I told you I could stop it!"  
  
She looks around. No one can hear her.  
  
DAGGER  
"Well, they're all frozen, but hey, at least they're all safe too."  
  
She pauses.  
  
DAGGER  
"I think I'll go get an ice-cream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. FFIX: Epitaph You Later

  
  
  
  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - EVENING  
  
Zidane, Dagger and Vivi are out on the balcony.  
  
VIVI  
"Wow! I swear, I'll NEVER get tired of your Halloween stories, Zidane! That one was the best!"  
  
He pauses.  
  
VIVI  
"Well, I'm going back down to the party now."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Wait! Don't you wanna hear another one?!"  
  
VIVI  
"...Heck no! I've got a party to attend! I'm putting on a fire works display, you know?"  
  
He leaves.  
  
DAGGER  
(Impatient)  
"Ohh, Zidane! I wanna watch the pretty fire works!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"But what about the final Halloween tale of the evening?"  
  
DAGGER  
"I... Oh, alright, but be quick, okay?"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Sigh)  
"I'll try my best. Here goes... the final tale tonight is called 'Epitaph You Later.'"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
FFIX: Epitaph You Later  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
DAGGER is sitting in the dinning room. The castle doorbell rings and she goes to answer it.  
  
DAGGER  
"Hello?"  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
A delivery man is standing outside with a large box.  
  
DELIVERY MAN  
"Uh, yeah. I got a package for ya."  
  
He gives Dagger a clipboard.  
  
DELIVERY MAN  
"Sign here and here and here and here... and here."  
  
Dagger signs the form on the clipboard.  
  
DELIVERY MAN  
"Thanks, ma'am. Here's yer package."  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
The delivery man brings the package into the hallway. He then leaves.  
  
DAGGER  
"Hmm, now THAT'S a BIG package. I wonder what's inside..."  
  
She reads the note attached to it.  
  
DAGGER  
(Reading)  
"'To Dagger,  
I know you're missing me, but here's a little present to keep you entertained until I return,  
Yours forever,  
Zidane'"  
  
She smiles.  
  
DAGGER  
"Aw, how thoughtful."  
  
EIKO walks down the hallway.  
  
EIKO  
"Hey Dagger. What's that?"  
  
DAGGER  
"It's a gift from Zidane. He's been studying in Oeilvert for the last month, you know?"  
  
EIKO  
"Oh, so that's why Alexandria Castle has been so quiet lately. So what's in the box?"  
  
DAGGER  
"I don't know! Knowing Zidane it's probably something romantic!"  
  
EIKO  
"Let's open it then!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Right!"  
  
Dagger opens the box. Inside is a statue of an EPITAPH (those stone enemies from Oeilvert that produce... no, wait and see).  
  
EIKO  
"What the...??"  
  
DAGGER  
"Its... a statue. I-I don't believe that blockhead sent me a statue."  
  
EIKO  
"Its not even a nice statue. It's all creepy looking."  
  
DAGGER  
"Why would Zidane send me something so ugly?!"  
  
EIKO  
"Maybe he's trying to tell you something..."  
  
Eiko starts to whistle.  
  
DAGGER  
"Well this thing is going right in with the rest of the trash! Help me move it, Eiko."  
  
EIKO  
"But you can't get rid of it! Zidane'll think you didn't appreciate it!"  
  
DAGGER  
(Sigh)  
"I guess you're right. I'll ask Steiner to put it in the dinning room."  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
Dagger, Eiko, STEINER AND VIVI are all sitting at the table eating their lunch. The Epitaph has been placed opposite the table near the wall.  
  
VIVI  
"It-It looks kinda dirty."  
  
STEINER  
"That idiot. Of all the useless things to give to your sweetheart."  
  
EIKO  
"You'd have thought a bunch of flowers would have done."  
  
DAGGER  
"Do we have to keep talking about the statue? Steiner, what've you done today?"  
  
STEINER  
"Beatrix and I found 3 Gil by the castle moat."  
  
DAGGER  
"That's nice. How about you, Vivi?"  
  
VIVI  
"I-I set fire to my bedroom. It was an accident, I swear."  
  
EIKO  
"Well, I'm all done! Vivi, you wanna come and play?"  
  
VIVI  
"S-Sure! As long as we don't have to play hide-and-seek again."  
  
They leave the table.  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - NIGHT  
  
Vivi wanders into the dinning room.  
  
VIVI  
(Yawn)  
"I can't sleep. I need a drink."  
  
QUINA walks in.  
  
QUINA  
"Vivi, what you doing up so late?"  
  
VIVI  
"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink of water?"  
  
QUINA  
"You stay here. I get you water."  
  
Quina walks back into the kitchen. Vivi walks over to the Epitaph.  
  
VIVI  
"W-Wow, you're kind of scary in the darkness of the night."  
  
He continues to stare at the statue. Quina walks back in with a glass of water.  
  
QUINA  
"Here your drink. You go sleep now."  
  
VIVI  
(Taking the glass)  
"Thank you, Quina. Goodnight."  
  
QUINA  
"Night-night."  
  
Vivi goes back towards the hallway. Quina goes back into the kitchen. The Epitaph starts to glow. It opens. Three familiar figures emerge: Steiner, Vivi and Quina.  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"I'm Vivi."  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"I'm Steiner."  
  
MIRROR QUINA  
"I Quina."  
  
The three mirror images go their separate ways through the castle.  
  
INT. GARNET'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Dagger is asleep in her bed. Her bedroom door opens and Mirror Steiner walks in.  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
(Indicating the princess)  
"Mmm... cute."  
  
He walks towards the princess' bed. She wakes up.  
  
DAGGER  
"Hmm, Steiner? What're you doing in here? Is it an emergency?"  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"I request to share your bed tonight. Any objections?"  
  
DAGGER  
"!?"  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"No? Then allow me to climb in."  
  
He gets into bed with Garnet.  
  
DAGGER  
"Steiner?! What ARE you doing?!"  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"May I touch your hot body?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Eek!"  
  
She jumps out of bed.  
  
DAGGER  
"What in God's name has gotten into you, Steiner?!"  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"I want you."  
  
DAGGER  
"Argh!"  
  
She runs out of the room.  
  
INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
Dagger enters the hallway. She meets Mirror Vivi outside her room.  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh, Vivi! Thank goodness! Steiner has gone insane! You have to help me get away from him!"  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"Come with me."  
  
Mirror Vivi leads her down the corridor. They approach the closet.  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"In there. Hide. You'll be safe."  
  
DAGGER  
"T-Thank you, Vivi."  
  
She opens the door and hides in the closet.  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"He he!"  
  
Quina approaches the mirror image.  
  
QUINA  
"Vivi, I thought I tell you to go back to bed. You wake everyone up if you not careful."  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"W-What?"  
  
QUINA  
"I escort you to your room. Follow me."  
  
Quina grabs hold of Mirror Vivi's arm and leads him down the corridor.  
  
INT. VIVI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Vivi is fast asleep in bed. His bedroom door opens and Quina pushes Mirror Vivi into the room.  
  
QUINA  
"You get some rest now."  
  
Quina leaves and shuts the door behind him.  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"Huh?"  
  
He notices Vivi in the bed. He goes over to wake him up.  
  
VIVI  
(Sleepy)  
"C-Can I help you?"  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"I'm Vivi."  
  
Mirror Vivi attacks Vivi (9999HP). Vivi dies instantly.  
  
INT. CLOSET - NIGHT  
  
Dagger is in complete darkness. Only her eyes can be seen. Suddenly, another pair of eyes open up.  
  
DAGGER  
"Ulp! Uh, who is that?"  
  
INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
The closet door swings open and Dagger runs out. Mirror Quina emerges too.  
  
DAGGER  
"Quina?! What the heck were you doing hiding inside the closet?!"  
  
MIRROR QUINA  
"I ask you same question."  
  
DAGGER  
"Yeah, well, Steiner's gone a little crazy, that's all. I had to get away from him."  
  
Steiner walks down the corridor.  
  
STEINER  
"So I see you're having trouble sleeping too, Princess."  
  
DAGGER  
"S-Steiner, stay away from me!"  
  
STEINER  
"What? What's wrong, Princess?"  
  
DAGGER  
"I-I'm not going to sleep with you, okay?!"  
  
STEINER  
"Wha?!"  
  
He faints.  
  
DAGGER  
"Steiner?"  
  
MIRROR QUINA  
(To Dagger)  
"You hungry?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Kinda."  
  
MIRROR QUINA  
"Me too! We go to kitchen and find food now!"  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Dagger and Mirror Quina are both sitting at the table. Mirror Quina is stuffing his face.  
  
DAGGER  
"Wow, you're even more hungry than usual, Quina."  
  
MIRROR QUINA  
"I not eat for hours!"  
  
DAGGER  
"I just can't figure out what's wrong with Steiner. He's never acted that way before."  
  
INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
Steiner wakes up.  
  
STEINER  
"Ow... my head."  
  
He looks around.  
  
STEINER  
"Princess?"  
  
Mirror Steiner walks down the corridor.  
  
STEINER  
"My God! Who're you?!"  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"I'm Steiner."  
  
Mirror Steiner attacks Steiner (9999HP). Steiner dies instantly.  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"I'm Steiner."  
  
He continues down the corridor.  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Mirror Quina and Dagger are still sitting at the table.  
  
DAGGER  
"Don't you think you've had enough, Quina?"  
  
MIRROR QUINA  
"I no have enough! I want more!"  
  
Quina enters the room.  
  
QUINA  
"Princess, you still up?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Quina?! Impossible! If you're there, then who's here?!"  
  
MIRROR QUINA  
(Noticing Quina)  
"Aiya!"  
  
Mirror Quina attacks Quina (9999HP). Quina dies instantly.  
  
DAGGER  
"What the heck is going on tonight?!"  
  
Mirror Steiner and Mirror Vivi both walk into the room.  
  
DAGGER  
"Steiner, Vivi, will you please explain what the heck is going on?!"  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"I'm Steiner."  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"I'm Vivi."  
  
DAGGER  
"I know that. Well?!"  
  
They grab Dagger and bring her to the Epitaph. The Epitaph begins to glow. It then opens and a mirror image of Dagger emerges.  
  
DAGGER  
"What the?!"  
  
MIRROR DAGGER  
"I'm Dagger."  
  
DAGGER  
"No you're not! I'M Dagger!"  
  
MIRROR DAGGER  
"I'm Dagger."  
  
DAGGER  
"I've had enough of this! I don't know who you people are, but I want you out of my castle right now!"  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Princess..."  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"...but we're in charge from now on."  
  
DAGGER  
"W-What?!"  
  
MIRROR QUINA  
"We take over your life. We kill your friends and assume their positions. No one tell difference."  
  
DAGGER  
"H-Hey, you can't do that!"  
  
MIRROR DAGGER  
"Prepare to die, Princess Garnet."  
  
DAGGER  
"It can't end like this! I won't allow it!"  
  
MIRROR STEINER  
(To Mirror Dagger)  
"Princess, kill her."  
  
MIRROR VIVI  
"Yes. Kill her."  
  
DAGGER  
"No!"  
  
Mirror Dagger advance on to Dagger. Eiko enters the room in her moogle pyjamas.  
  
DAGGER  
"Get off me!"  
  
EIKO  
"What the heck is going on here?! Do you guys know what time it is?! Show some consideration for other people! Some of us are TRYING to sleep!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Eiko, help me!"  
  
EIKO  
"Huh?"  
  
DAGGER  
"These people - they're not our REAL friends! They're some kind of mirror images that have been produce by that statue over there!"  
  
EIKO  
"Holy smokes! What do I do?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Destroy the statue!"  
  
EIKO  
"Destroy the statue?! How?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Use-"  
  
Mirror Dagger attacks Dagger (9999HP). Dagger dies instantly.  
  
EIKO  
"Oh, fudge! Eh, at least I've got a chance with Zidane now. If anyone needs me I'll be upstairs."  
  
She tries to leave but the Epitaph produces a mirror image of her.  
  
MIRROR EIKO  
"I'm Eiko."  
  
EIKO  
"Oh... darn!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
